Sweet Salad
by xXxkikiomexXx
Summary: Sebastian has been in love with the lioness demon that works with him. He is finally going to get her with a little coaxing. SebastianxOC


This is a Sebastian one-shot good luck.

Sweet Salad

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive castle. Well as normal as it will get that is. I was outside with Pluto since Sebastian will never play with the poor guy. We were playing fetch with him in his human form. I was training him to learn how to walk like a human when people were around if he is in his human form. It take a lot of training to just teach him how to walk for more then 5 minutes let alone a whole day. Right now I was rewarding him since he did it for longer then 5 hours.

"Good boy Pluto" I said to him as he came back to me with the sick in his mouth. I smiled at this. He was so adorable even in his human form. Demon hounds are impossible to train if they don't claim you as their master. It took me forever just to gain his trust but finally I did and it was a little easier for me to train him.

"Woof" He said while looking me straight in the eye. Next thing I know I was on the ground with Pluto on top of me licking my face.

"Pluto s-stop it," I said through giggles. Suddenly the sun that was beating down on us was clouded by a dark figure.

"Sebastian…" I mumbled knowing that my fun was over. He just smiles down at me then glares at Pluto.

"I detest dogs" He mumbles before shooing Pluto away while picking me up.

"And I detest birds but I don't say it out loud around you now do I" I said growled slapping him hand away. His smile lowered and he glared at me as well.

"I'm sorry my lioness but this bird saved your little kitty butt from that big bad eagle" Sebastian said his eyes glowing red. Mine started to glow purple telling him he was really ticking me off.

"And that is why I hate birds" I screamed and stormed off. After awhile I started getting lost in my own thoughts.

Stupid Sebastian thinking his is mightier then me just because he saved me. If it weren't for his master I would have already killed him by now. I hate birds especially sly, conniving, ravens. I hate them more then anything in the world. Why did Satan even let those disgusting creatures into hell anyway? I have half a mind to break his perfect white teeth in with my-…

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a huge bang from the kitchen

Oh know an important guest is coming and now the kitchen is blown up.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Sebastian chastising Bard about not using TNT to cook meat.

"Now what are we going to have to eat we have no more meat and it will take to long to get anymore" He sighed then glared at me finally realizing I was there.

"You make yourself useful and clean up" He said and handed me a broom. If there was one thing I hated more then birds it would be a bird thinking that it could boss me around.

"No" I said bluntly which got me tons of oh's from the other servants. "I am going to make dinner"

"With what meat" Sebastian said smugly.

"No meat it will be a salad" I said and this took Sebastian by surprise. Me being a lioness demon, he did not expect me to suggest a salad of all things, but hey even a lioness has to keep her figure some how.

"Very well but don't mess it up and make it something the master will enjoy" He said and left the kitchen promptly.

Now time for work "Bard what fruits do we have" I said getting down to business

"Well w'have some strawberries, some blueberries, some bananas, a few oranges, tons of apples, grapes for sure, w'have this fruit right here not sure what it's called" He shows me a brown fruit.

"That is a coconut it came from the Americas," I said grabbing all of the fruits. I was about to make my famous sweet salad that even the angels approve of. I quickly got to work chopping up all of the fruits then I added just little sugar. Then I add vegetables none of the bitter tasting ones. I added onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and strips of carrots. Just when I finished tossing the salad Pluto comes in with a fish.

"Well aren't you a doll you knew exactly what to bring me without me telling you" I giggled and kissed his nose. He grew a blush then licked me. He then walked off, on two legs mind you, with a smirk on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Pluto's mind<strong>

My master is making something it looks like her sweet salad. I should go get her some fish after all salmon always went well with her salad or so she told me. I was going to be praised highly for this I couldn't wait. I have been trying really hard to please my new master since she has tried hard on me. Oh look a squirrel; no, no, stay focus must get the salmon. There, there's the lake I can get one there. There are so many fish; lets see I want that one. Master is going to be happy so, so happy. Master I'm here with a fish, praise me master praise… a-a kiss works two. Man master really knows how to embarrass me. I'm going to guess that there is someone coming over so I will get my clothes on. I can't wait to feel my masters praise wash over me for being a good boy.

**That was Pluto's jumbled thoughts back to the main story!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that Pluto got dress without my command what was going on with him. Well it makes life easier. The salmon was done and just in time for dinner.<p>

"Krystal is the food done yet" I heard Finny yell into the kitchen or what was left of the kitchen.

"Yeah tell Sebastian to come get it I'm going to get ready" I said then turned around to him. "No peeking" I winked at him and blew him a kiss and he just blushed then I heard Pluto growl, which meant that he would kill him if he tried. I looked at Pluto and was still stunned that he was even able to do the bowtie without my help. I looked at him and gave him the dog biscuit he looked at it but then denied it by looking away.

That was odd.

I was in complete shock. I quickly went straight up to my puppy's forehead to see if he had a fever. He looked at me strangely and moved away. I decided I would figure out why he was acting so strange later but right now I had to get ready. I walked up to my room with Pluto at my tail. I walked into my and so did he. He went straight for my bed and I went to my wardrobe. I looked at all of my dresses and decided to wear a dark purple dress. First I had to get my girdle on.

"Pluto…?" I said his name and he knew instantly. What surprised me was he sighed like a human would. He came up behind me and pulled the girdle as tight as he could get it and tied it. If I were human I would have been dead by now but I'm not so I don't have to worry about it. Then I put on the dress. The dress came up to my knees and was very loose on the ends but tight around my waist to show all of my curves. It wasn't one of those royal ball dresses but it wasn't the dress the prostitutes wore or barely wore. I was finally ready and Pluto got up instantly.

"I love you boy you're such a good boy" I said and kissed him nose and he licked my cheek. He walked next to me down the stair all the way to the outside dinner there he went to go sit down on the ground like I taught him. Sebastian looked me over and smirked.

"Is the lioness trying to attract a mate?" Sebastian whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. I froze instantly. Did everyone take a weird pill today? Finny didn't freak out when I flirted with him I haven't heard any crashes coming from Meirin, Pluto is being a good boy and doing things without me telling him to, now Sebastian is flirting with me. I must me sleeping and it went from a dream to a nightmare.

"Hey S-Sebastian" I shuddered slowly backing away from Sebastian.

"Krystal, come we need something to drink with this" Ceil said seeing my uncomfort.

"Yes master!" I said quickly and took off to make fresh mix fruit juice. It took me only minute and I made 2 gallons of mix fruit juice. One was a mixture of strawberry, blueberry, blackberry and grape. The other was cocoanut, strawberry, and grape. The second one was meant for the guest just in case he doesn't like extra sweet stuff.

"Here you go young master this one is a mix I made specially for you and your growing self and the other one is if the guest doesn't like very sweet drinks" I said pouring Ceil's drink for him. He nods to me and I then offered some to the guest, but he said he'd stick to the wine. I nodded to him and walked pasted him. Suddenly something grabbed my dress and I looked to see the guest with lust in his eyes.

"But I wouldn't mind a nice glass of you" He said winking at me.

"And I would like a side of get the hell off me before I cut your arm off" I said and ripped his hand from my dress. Then I went to the kitchen to get Pluto and I something to eat.

"Feisty, I like that in a women" he said and excused himself from the table. He came into the kitchen and pinned me to the counter.

"I don't take rejection lightly, you will be mine" He said and tried to kiss me but was roughly yanked from me. I opened my eyes and saw Pluto and… Sebastian! They were both glaring at the man my Sebastian looked he was about to kill the slowly and painfully where as Pluto just looked like he was going to just kill him. Both looked very scary but one looking very sexy at the same time. I wanted to shoot my brain for thinking this but for some reason I felt very attracted to Sebastian the damn raven. He was looking really sexy at that moment protecting me.

I suddenly felt something lick my face and my first instinct was to giggle.

"So you enjoy that your highness" I heard a deep voice say and my cheeks went red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment of anger. I wish it was the latter but it wasn't.

"Why did you call me your highness?" I asked still in slight shock. I could see him smirk.

"Well since you are a lioness you are considered the queen of the prairies so it fits you perfectly" He said coming close to me and picking me up bridal style. There was a pause in conversation while we were walking when he suddenly said something.

"You know all queens need a king by their side, and with your permission I would love to be that king" He said pausing for a moment in the middle. He looked at me with lustful eyes. It took me a minute till I finally realized what he was saying. He was asking me to be his mate!

What am I to do? I do need a mate, but the chances of coming across a lion demon are impossible. Maybe being to him won't be that bad. I mean he is the strongest well mature demon I have seen in centuries. Hmm.

"I'll think about after a nice long shower I need to get rid of the stench that human left on me," I said trying to get out of his hold but he held on tighter.

"Sebastian! I can get to my room by myself" I said angered now. He just smirked and continued to walk. Soon he stopped at a door that wasn't mine. It was…his!

"What are we doing at your room" I growled while he opened the door.

"I have a feeling we are going to have a little visitor in your room soon so I didn't want you there.

Who would try and attack me in my own room?

Sebastian tried to set me down on his bed.

"The tube is over there I will be back I have to put the young master to bed" Sebastian said then bowed "I will see you soon my lady" He then left. I walked off to the tube. There were mineral soaps and everything for me to use. I need help taking off my girdle and I knew that Pluto wasn't allowed in his room so I was screwed.

Shit, shit, shit, how am I going to get this off? I'm going to have to wait for him to come back.

I sat there waiting for Sebastian to come in. Finally he came in and smirked at me sitting on his bed with a nervous embarrassed smile on my face.

"Did you have a problem that you couldn't take a bath?" he asked me the sexy evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah I need you to help take off my girdle," I said bluntly. If we were going to be mates I might as well get use to him seeing my naked body anyway. He gently undid the girdle and it fell straight to the ground revealing my tan breast. Sebastian picked me up and I could feel how aroused that made him. He wanted me and was growing impatient. He turned on the water and lowered me into the tube. He got undressed himself and I could see all that his clothes hide from me. He had a nice hard stomach covered in shining white skin. He got in and sat down behind me.

Must keep from pouncing on him in the tube. Must keep from pouncing on him in the tube. Must-Ah!

Suddenly Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He started to wash my back first. I tensed up for about two minutes but soon relaxed and even leaned into his touch. He then moved to my breast. I tensed up quickly but soon leaned in even more on him. A blush crept across my face as he continued to message my breast. He then kissed my neck. His hands suddenly left my breast and went to my hair. He started to wash my hair. This caused me to growl and I could just sense the smirk on his lips. It was my turn. When he finished with my hair he tried to get out of the tube but I pulled him back into the tube but in front of me this time. I started on his back and herelaxed at my touch. I massaged his back with the mineral soap that smelt like syrup. He started to moan.

"I haven't had a back massage in ages" He said and I smirked. I decided to mess with him a little. While I was massaging his lower back I leaned in and started to licking and sucking his neck. He let out a soft pleasurable moan. I liked that reaction and start to lick up to his ear and then I whispered.

"So you enjoy that my little raven" I then lick his earlobe and went back to his neck.

"I can assure you I am far from little," He said through a moan and I could sense the smirk on his face. "I'm willing to show you if you want to" He whispered and leaned on me. I started to kiss him on his neck and I got a deep moan from him. I was in mid kiss when I was suddenly in front of him again but facing him. I blushed feeling a pressure against my leg. He then captures my lips and pulls me closer to him. I soon wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it even more. While we were kissing he had picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his lower member poking me in the thigh.

He wasn't shitting me when he said that he was far from little. He might be the biggest I have seen. I can't believe I am giving my first time to a raven, but hell if I am giving it up to anyone I might as well give it up to someone who will give me the time of my life. If I recall he also offered to be my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts of Sebastian this whole time (starting when he leaves)<strong>

Might as well go and tell that damn mutt his master is fine and in my hands.

I walked down the hall toward her room knowing he was there. While I was walking I could help but still be surprised that she said she might be my mate.

Maybe she said it so that I would get her to her room faster. Hmm. Well no use dwelling over it the faster I get there the faster I can find out the answer.

I arrived at her room and her scent washed over me. It made me even more eager to get back to her. The first thing I saw when I walked in there was the whole room a mess, except the bed, and Pluto laying on the bed whimpering.

Damn dog just delayed my return.

"Pluto!" I shouted and his whimpering ceased. "Your master is fine she is in my room." He didn't look happy about this but nodded and curled up and went to sleep.

Damn mutt has no right to glare at me but I'm not allowed to punish him anymore without Krystal's permission. Well lets tidy up the room-

Suddenly there was a growl coming from Pluto. I looked at him and he was growling at me, or so I thought.

"Bassy!" I heard that dreaded voice calling me that dreaded name. Grell.

"I am busy Grell I need to get to the young master-"

"No you don't you need to get back to that tramp" I heard him say and that boiled my blood.

How dare he call my love and soon to be mate a tramp! I know for a fact that I will be her first time. I'm glad I stopped that filthy human from touching my girl anymore then his filthy hands had. He is luck she didn't change at that moment he would have been hurt more then Pluto and I did.

I was getting pissed off. This was not a time for Grell to come my female is probably laying on my bed naked right now just waiting for me to take her and I am here messing with this freak. I guess I have no choice.

"Grell I will give you a kiss if you promise to leave and never come back" I said and I think Grell nearly died from a heart attack. I will hate this but it is the only way for me to get to my lover.

"Bassy do you mean that!" Grell said nearly killing me with the hug he gave me.

"Yes, now close you eyes" I said and he obeyed. I quickly kissed him lips and threw him out of the house from the balcony.

"I love you Bassy" I heard Grell scream as he fell.

Now it is time for my lover.

As I was walking back to my mind started to wander toward her naked body underneath me. This thought aroused me and I start walking faster I need to get to her and soon.

I walked into the room and found her in only her girdle. She showed no signs of had taken a bath.

Damn she hasn't taken one yet. Wait that's a good thing I can see her naked with water all over her.

"Did you have a problem that you couldn't take a bath?" I said smirking. I was thinking of every possible way I could get her under me, and moaning my name.

"Yeah I need you to help take off my girdle," she said and I was taken back by how blunt she was. I was expecting her to stutter or something but she was straight forward and to the point. I obeyed my lover and gently undid the ties on the girdle. I had to try and keep down my arousal when I saw her plump tan breasted expose themselves once the girdle fell off. I picked her up and carried her to the tube. I could tell she could feel my arousal since it was right there. This was taking to long I wanted her now but she insisted on a both so I'm going to give her one hell of a bath. I turned on the water and put her in, and proceeded to take off my clothes. I saw her look at me with lust as she saw my body. She will have time later when she is snuggling to me to admire my body I want her soon before I go crazy. I got into the tube and got quick to work. I pulled Krystal closer to me so I had a better reach on her back. She let out a squeak as I washed her back. After her back was clean I started to give her a back massage since she seemed tense. She soon loosened up and even leaned into me. I soon reach around and started massaging her breasted. I was expecting her to jump out of my arms but the opposite happened. She leaned into me!

Hmm. She is enjoying this. That is a surprise from hell. Well no time to contemplate it I must please my woman.

After awhile I kissed her neck. It was time to clean her up completely so I can take her. I moved my hands from her breast and went to her hair. She didn't seem happy about that because I heard her growl. This caused me to smirk. When I finish I got up getting ready to get out and wait for her but I was pulled back in but in front of her this time.

The hell is going on here.

She started to massage my back since I already washed myself before the dinner. I relaxed into her touch it felt so good. The scent she was putting on me smelt pleasant.

"I haven't had a back message in ages" I said to her and I could sense the smirk creep across her face. She soon lowered her hands to around my lower back and massaged that area while she leaned in. She started to lick and sucking my neck. Man did that feel good. I let a small moan and she liked that. She licked up to my ear.

"So you enjoy that my little raven" She whispered teasingly licking my earlobe.

How dare she call me little I'll show her little soon.

"I can assure you I am far from small," I said while she kissed me causing me to moan. I smirked at my own comment. "I am willing to show you if you want" I whispered in her ear which was right there close enough for her to hear. I leaned more on her so she had more access to my neck. She started to kiss my neck and I was about to lose it. Finally I flipped her over my shoulder so that she was facing me looking me a straight in the eyes. I slammed my lips on hers.

This is what I have been waiting for. She is mine.

I could tell she felt my erection because she had a blush on her cheeks.

It's time.

**That was Sebastian's dark mind.**

* * *

><p>He had me pinned underneath him. He was kissing me repeatedly. Soon he moved down to my breasted. I let out a gasp. All he did was smirk before putting one of then in his mouth. I couldn't believe the feeling this gave me. I couldn't stop any of the moans that came out of my mouth. He sucked harder while massaging the other. Soon his hand went lower while he sucked on the other breast. He slipped his finger into my opening and slowly pumped in and out of me.<p>

Oh gosh this feels so good why didn't I let this happen sooner.

He started going faster. I started moaning more and more the harder he pumped into me. I captured his lips as he pumped his finger even faster. Soon I had my climax. I couldn't believe the pure pleasure he just gave me. It was my turn. I pinned him to the bed. I roughly kissed his lips and started biting at his lip. I accidentally bit him with my canine and caused him to bleed. Too wrapped in the pleasure of our lips touching he didn't notice or didn't care. I soon started down his chest. I kissed down to his abs and licked every groove between them. I finally got to the hem of his pants and smirked.

"Don't tease me now, take them off" Sebastian said with a hint of a threat. I pulled off his boxers* with my teeth. I soon saw his lower member standing at attention. I giggled at this. He really wanted me. He waits patiently knowing this was my first time doing this. I looked at him and nervously laughed.

"What am I suppose to do…?" I said and nervously smiled as well. All I heard was a sigh before he came up and put my and on his member.

"Now rub it," He says seductively. I obey and he throws his head back a little. I stop rubbing him. He glared at me for a second before he felt something warm and wet go over his member in place of my hand. I slowly started sucking on it. I didn't know why I had the feeling to do this but I did and I acted on it. I looked up to see him with a pleased face. I was happy. I soon started to suck harder and his hand slowly grabbed a chunk of my hair. This spurred me to suck harder and soon I started to rub as well. Soon I felt a liquid shoot into my mouth with no warning. I was not happy.

"Sebastian you should have told me before you came" I said after spitting out the substance in my trash bin. He just smirks and quickly pins me to the bed.

"You just spit away millions of babies you know that right" He said with a seductive smirk.

"I rather not be a cannibal thank you," I said with a seductive smirk on my lips as well. Soon he slammed his lips on mine. He stuck his finger in me again but went slow this time. He wanted me to beg him. He needed me to beg.

Why is he teasing me so much why won't he just ent-oh yeah. He can't enter me without permission. Rape defense in demons are a bitch I heard.

"Sebastian… enter me please… I can't take it much…longer" I said between moans. Sebastian didn't waste any time obeying my order. He positioned himself over me and without warning slammed into me. I gasped in surprised and he kissed me and continued pounding in me. He knew me being a demon he wouldn't have to be as gentle. I was glad he didn't because I didn't want to be treated like a human. I unconsciously wrapped my legs around him. He grunted in approval.

"Say my name, say it," He whispered in my ear then licking my lobe. This sent shivers down my spine.

"S-Sebastian" I whimpered in pleasure. He kisses my neck in approval. Then he whispered in my ear again.

"Louder, say it louder," He said and at the same time he slammed harder into me.

"S-Sebastian!" I said louder. He started pumping faster into me. My breath started to speed up. Yes a demon can run out of breath during sex. I started to move with him. He smirked in approval.

"You learn fast" He said and went even faster. He was now going inhuman speed. I still wasn't satisfied with this.

"Faster Sebastian, faster!" I yelled and he obeyed. At this point I heard Pluto whimper at the door. I ignored it though not caring at the moment. I started feeling something at the pit of my stomach. I was near my climax I could tell.

"S-Sebastian!" I screamed before cumming. He soon came after me. I was out of breath so we rested for a while.

"That was amazing," I said nuzzling into him.

"So the lioness succumbs to her needs and mates a raven" he said teasingly.

"Hey Claude offered but I hate spiders more then birds because they are discussing creatures" I said while snuggling into him more. He strokes my head and heard me start to purr.

"I love you" Sebastian whispered kissing my head. "My lioness"

"Love you too," I mumbled really sleepy. "My sneaky raven, don't think I didn't see you slip that drug in my drink I just went a long" I said. He had slipped what we demons call the mating drug. It causes a female to instantly go into heat and find a mate no matter who that is.

"I know" He whispered. With that I feel a sleep.

* * *

><p>* I don't know if back in that time they had boxers so I'm just going to say he did and end it there<p>

**AN:**Not much to say other then this is my first story out be happy for me I can't wait for my next one


End file.
